the_fall_of_civilizationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Domicilium
Domicilium (known popularity sometimes as Daigdigia) is a planet that is the main setting of The Fall of Civilizations. It's a planet that's very similar to real-life Earth, but only with light red water (only at night time while the water's blue at daytime), Giger-esque flora, rock, and stones (but with familiar colors, like green), a circumference of 6,400,000,000 kilometers (being a bit larger than one of the biggest stars known to Earthlings, such as VY Canis Majoris), 42 planetoids, including its 3 main moons that are orbiting it, has 300+ continents, and much of the known and unknown civilizations, down to the small villages, and nature outside those borders, are on the front of the planet. Domicilium is a massive universe, outside of ours, has its green, brown, white and red Earth, with orange clouds (at night while they're white at day), having days that are 96 hours long, 34 months in each 1,176 day long year, its six seasons, its 302+ continents, 70% of its cities, towns, villages, and hamlets in the fusion of everything cute (as in if they look like from child-friendly shows) with a touch of Gothic plus Art Deco, with the many brush strokes of the late H.R. Giger, many, many races, its 210 planetary satellites, including the 180 strangle-colored moons, and its sun, with its smaller spiky partner, most still round. Domicilium has been member of the Federation of Interplanetary Polities. But the problems, those get either even more worse every day, depending on human activity, such as disease mutations, climate change, computer flaws, overpopulation, blaming of national IDs, exposure of secrets, declining of religions, raptures, Sun's depletion of nuclear energy, evil scientists, higher intelligence of artificial intelligence, restoration of slavery, end of the world blogs, ozone depletion, mass extinction events, overusage of electronics, extinction of bees, widespreading of diseases, peak oil, abolishment of human rights, frequent terrorist attacks, buildup of nuclear weapons, megaquakes, unstability of particle colliders, alien invasions, melting of polar ice caps, worsening of dust bowls, frequent sighting of doomsayers, rise in power of Antichrists, frequent usage of chemical weapons, frequent usage of dirty bombs, plagues, zombie attacks, closure of businesses, depletion of food supplies, overflowing immigration, disputed territories, power outage, performance chips in vehicles being not working anymore, cutting of telecommunications, a communistic Domino effect, prevelance of capitalism, restoration of fascism, frequent rioting, frequent assassinations, frequent wildfires, frequent droughts, frequent flashflooding, sea level rise, collapse of the Western world, rise of conservatism, likeliness of World War III, higher pollution, frequent and stronger extreme weathers, frequent civil emergencies, frequent medical emergencies, frequent water emergencies, frequent environmental emergencies, frequent cold weather emergencies, mass starvation, mass starvation, extreme poverty, anti-vaccination, climate change denial, rapid reduction of life expectancies, rapid increase of death rates, rapid decrease of birth rates, increasing bossiness of teenagers, rapid increase of predators, degration of infrastructure, not having vacancies, longer waiting lines, heartlessness of people, higher hating of preschool shows, sitcoms and animes, submergence of low-lying islands, drying of lakes and rivers, hidden storms, threats of many underworlds’ residents coming out by the ton, including Hell and Naraka, ‘Nether-Soul monsters, and even since the 2015 eclipse and the 2nd AKIRA impact, B.O.Ws, various monsters, kaijus, eldritch beings, wild animals that came to civilization, other monsters, other supernatural forces and the kyojins (now more intelligent, able to talk and even more evil and aggressive than ever before), that are getting worse, and so does crime all over Domicilium, and now even also the universe. There are forces to face these problems, despite the problems worsen by the year, as mentioned before. Underworld creatures, dragons, Nether-Soul monsters, B.O.W.s, evil monsters, Angels, kaijus, eldritch beings, aggressive animals, supernatural forces, Grimms, Mojo-infested titans, super mutants and kyojins are even more evil than ever, and they are the ones who spread all the problems of Domicilium, and they even serve as the minions of the evil Chaotic Federation, and they are more intelligent, sapient and more evil and aggressive than ever, and they seem to be outnumbering all the sapient species, so that's hence this story's title, The Fall of Civilizations, where Nicolae Căpreanu does his best to save Domicilium from the evils of the teenage empress Margaret Malevolent during World War III and at the middle of the Second Cold War. Only Căpreanu can save the universe from the Planetary Federation and bring all these aggressive creatures into pacification. Countries Africa Azawad.png|Republic of Azawad|link=Azawad Azania.png|Republic of Azania|link=Azania Biafra.png|Republic of Biafra|link=Biafra Bissau.png|Republic of Bissau|link=Bissau Botswana.png|Republic of Botswana|link=Botswana Cameroon.png|Republic of Cameroon|link=Cameroon Carbombya.png|Republic of Carbombya|link=Carbombya Central African Republic.png|Central African Republic|link=Central African Republic Chad.png|Republic of Chad|link=Chad Comoros.png|Union of the Comoros|link=Comoros Congo.png|Republic of Congo|link=Congo East Africa.png|East African Federation|link=East Africa (country) Egypt.png|Arab Republic of Egypt|link=Egypt Equatoria.png|Republic of Equatoria|link=Equatoria Eswatini.png|Kingdom of eSwatini|link=Eswatini Ethiopia.png|Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia|link=Ethiopia Gabon.png|Republic of Gabon|link=Gabon Guinea.png|Republic of Guinea|link=Guinea Kemet.png|Pharaohdom of Kemet|link=Kemet Lesotho.png|Kingdom of Lesotho|link=Lesotho Liberia.png|Republic of Liberia|link=Liberia Libya.png|State of Libya|link=Libya Madagascar.png|Republic of Madagascar|link=Madagascar Maghreb.png|Federation of the Maghreb|link=Maghreb Mali.png|Republic of Mali|link=Mali Mauritania.png|Islamic Republic of Mauritania|link=Mauritania Mauritius.png|Republic of Mauritius|link=Mauritius Morocco.png|Kingdom of Morocco|link=Morocco Mozambique.png|Republic of Mozambique|link=Mozambique Namibia.png|Republic of Namibia|link=Namibia Nigeria.png|Federal Republic of Nigeria|link=Nigeria Osaze.png|Coptic Pharaonic Republic of Osaze|link=Osaze Seychelles.png|Republic of Seychelles|link=Seychelles Sierra Leone.png|Republic of Sierra Leone|link=Sierra Leone Somalia.png|Republic of Somalia|link=Somalia South Africa.png|Republic of South Africa|link=South Africa South Sudan.png|Republic of South Sudan|link=South Sudan Sudan.png|Republic of Sudan|link=Sudan West Africa.png|West African Union|link=West Africa (country) Zaire.png|Democratic Republic of Zaire|link=Zaire Zambia.png|Republic of Zambia|link=Zambia Zimbabwe.png|Republic of Zimbabwe|link=Zimbabwe Zululand.png|Kingdom of Zululand|link=Zululand North America ABC Republic.png|ABC Republic|link=ABC Republic Acadia.png|Grand Duchy of Acadia|link=Acadia Alaska.png|Tsardom of Alaska|link=Alaska Allied States.png|Allied States of Western Columbia|link=Allied States Anguilla.png|Republic of Anguilla|link=Anguilla Anishinaabewaki.png|Chiefdom of Anishinaabewaki|link=Anishinaabewaki Annam.png|Imperial State of Annam|link=Annam Antillean Federation.png|Antillean Federation|link=Antillean Federation Apacheria.png|Chiefdom of Apacheria|link=Apacheria Armonia.png|United Republic of Armonia|link=Armonia Avalon.png|Republic of Avalon|link=Avalon Aztec.png|Aztec Empire|link=Aztec Bahamaland.png|Commonwealth of Bahamaland|link=Bahamaland Ballas Empire.png|Imperium of the Rollin' Heights Ballas|link=Ballas Empire Belize.png|Commonwealth of Belize|link=Belize Bermuda.png|Republic of Bermuda|link=Bermuda Bharat.png|Kingdom of Bharat|link=Bharat Boriken.png|Chiefdom of Boriken|link=Boriken Caesar's Legion.png|Caesar's Legion|link=Caesar's Legion California.png|Second Republic of California|link=California Calisota.png|Duck Republic of Calisota|link=Calisota Canada.png|Commonwealth of Canada|link=Canada Carolinas.png|People's Republic of the Carolinas|link=Carolinas Cascadia.png|Kingdom of Cascadia|link=Cascadia Cayman Islands.png|Federal Republic of the Cayman Islands|link=Cayman Islands Central America.png|Federal Republic of Central America|link=Central America (country) Cherokeeland.png|Republic of Cherokeeland|link=Cherokeeland Christendom.png|Christendom of the Bible Belt|link=Christendom Coalition States.png|Coalition States of the Midwest|link=Coalition States Confederate States.png|Confederate States of Southern Columbia|link=Confederate States Comancheria.png|Republic of Comancheria|link=Comancheria Crystal Empire.png|Crystal Empire|link=Crystal Empire Cuba.png|Republic of Cuba|link=Cuba Delmarva.png|Gem Homeland of Delmarva|link=Delmarva Deseret.png|Mormon Principality of Deseret|link=Deseret Dinetah.png|Republic of Dinetah|link=Dientah Dinotopia.png|State of Dinotopia|link=Dinotopia Ebott.png|Kingdom of Ebott|link=Ebott Ecotopia.png|Republic of Ecotopia|link=Ecotopia Eel River.png|Athabascan Union of the Eel River|link=Eel River Elmore.png|Republic of Elmore|link=Elmore Equestria.png|Principality of Equestria|link=Equestria Erielhonan.png|Erielhonan|link=Erielhonan Far Far Away.png|Kingdom of Far Far Away|link=Far Far Away First Nations.png|Union of the First Nations|link=First Nations Fonditure.png|Kingdom of Fonditure|link=Fonditure Fusang.png|Empire of Fusang|link=Fusang Gilboa.png|Kingdom of Gilboa|link=Gilboa Gilead.png|Republic of Gilead|link=Gilead Gran Roque Islands.png|Federal States of the Gran Roque Islands|link=Gran Roque Islands Gravity Falls.png|State of Gravity Falls|link=Gravity Falls Greenland.png|Chiefdom of Greenland|link=Greenland Grenada.png|Commonwealth of Grenada|link=Grenada Grenadine Federation.png|Grenadine Federation|link=Grenadine Federation Guadeloupe.png|State of Guadeloupe|link=Guadeloupe Haiti.png|Republic of Haiti|link=Haiti Hawaii.png|Kingdom of Hawaii|link=Hawaii Inkopolis.png|City State of Inkopolis|link=Inkopolis Inuit Nunangat.png|Empire of Inuit Nunangat|link=Inuit Nunangat Iroquois.png|Iroquois Confederacy|link=Iroquois Joseon.png|Kingdom of Joseon|link=Joseon Leeward Islands.png|Federation of the Leeward Islands|link=Leeward Islands Loudsinia.png|Council State of Loudsinia|link=Loudsinia Louisiana.png|Republic of Louisiana|link=Louisiana Maharlika.png|Rajahnate of Maharlika|link=Maharlika Manhattan.png|Manhattan Commune|link=Manhattan Martinique.png|Republic of Martinique|link=Martinique Maya.png|Mayan Empire|link=Maya Mexico.png|United Mexican States|link=Mexico Minnesota.png|Republic of Minnesota|link=Minnesota Monroe Republic.png|Monroe Republic|link=Monroe Republic Muscogee.png|Republic of Muscogee|link=Muscogee Mushroom Kingdom.png|Mushroom Kingdom|link=Mushroom Kingdom Navassa Island.png|Commonwealth of Navassa Island|link=Navassa Island New Afrika.png|Republic of New Afrika|link=New Afrika New California Republic.png|New California Republic|link=New California Republic New Denmark.png|Kingdom of New Denmark|link=New Denmark Niitsítapi.png|Confederacy of Niitsítapi|link=Niitsítapi Nueva Esparta.png|Nueva Espartan Republic|link=Nueva Esparta Panem.png|United Districts of Panem|link=Panem Persis.png|Kingdom of Persis|link=Persis Petoria.png|Republic of Petoria|link=Petoria Powhatan.png|New Powhatan Confederacy|link=Powhatan Pueblo.png|United Peoples of Pueblo|link=Pueblo Quebec.png|Republic of Quebec|link=Quebec Raizal Confederacy.png|Raizal Confederacy|link=Raizal Confederacy Rocky Mountain States.png|Rocky Mountain States|link=Rocky Mountain States Saint Martin.png|Unified Republic of Saint Martin|link=Saint Martin Saint Pierre and Miquelon.png|Commonwealth of Saint Pierre and Miquelon|link=Saint Pierre and Miquelon Saints Empire.png|Empire of the Third Street Saints|link=Saints Empire Salishland.png|United Clans of Salishland|link=Salishland San Andreas.png|Republic of San Andreas|link=San Andreas San Esperito.png|Republic of San Esperito|link=San Esperito Sequoyah.png|Kingdom of Sequoyah|link=Sequoyah Siam.png|Siamese Kingdom|link=Siam Siouxland.png|Republic of Siouxland|link=Siouxland South Park.png|Republic of South Park|link=South Park Springfield.png|Free Republic of Springfield|link=Springfield Sublime Porte.png|Sultanate of the Sublime Porte|link=Sublime Porte Talossa.png|Kingdom of Talossa|link=Talossa Texas.png|Republic of Texas|link=Texas Tibecuador.png|Tribal State of Tibecuador|link=Tibecuador Trinbagonia.png|Republic of Trinbagonia|link=Tribagonia Tropico.png|Republic of Tropico|link=Tropico Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship.png|Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship|link=Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship United States.png|United States of Columbia|link=United States Val Verde.png|Republic of Val Verde|link=Val Verde Vermont.png|Republic of Vermont|link=Vermont Vinland.png|Republic of Vinland|link=Vinland Virgin Islands.png|Union of the Virgin Islands|link=Virgin Islands Virginia.png|Independent State of Virginia|link=Virginia Waitukubuli.png|Commonwealth of Waitukubuli|link=Waitukubuli West Florida.png|Republic of West Florida|link=West Florida West Hispaniola.png|Dominican Republic of West Hispaniola|link=West Hispaniola West Indies Federation.png|West Indies Federation|link=West Indies Federation Xaymaca.png|Commonwealth of Xaymaca|link=Xaymaca Yamato.png|Shogunate of Yamato|link=Yamato South America Akset.png|State of Akset|link=Akset Argentina.png|Argentine Republic|link=Argentina Brazil.png|Federative Empire of Brazil|link=Brazil Falkland Islands.png|Commonwealth of the Falkland Islands|link=Falkland Islands Gran Colombia.png|Federation of Gran Colombia|link=Gran Colombia Hanauisch-Indien.png|Principality of Hanauisch-Indien|link=Hanauisch-Indien Guyana.png|Co-operative Republic of Guyana|link=Guyana Inca.png|Incan Empire|link=Inca Klein-Venedig.png|Grand Duchy of Klein-Venedig|link=Klein-Venedig New Holland.png|Kingdom of New Holland|link=New Holland Nuevo Rico.png|Republic of Nuevo Rico|link=Nuevo Rico Paraguay.png|Republic of Paraguay|link=Paraguay Peru-Bolivia.png|Peruvo-Bolivian Confederation|link=Peru-Bolivia San Pedro and the South Sandwich Islands.png|Federation of San Pedro and the South Sandwich Islands|link=San Pedro and the South Sandwich Islands San Theodoros.png|Republic of San Theodoros|link=San Theodoros Sao Rico.png|Republic of Sao Rico|link=Sao Rico Solis.png|Republic of Solis|link=Solis Chile.png|Republic of South Chile|link=South Chile Suriname.png|Republic of Suriname|link=Suriname Uruguay.png|Oriental Republic of Uruguay|link=Uruguay Venezuela.png|Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela|link=Venezuela Wallmapu.png|Nation of Wallmapu|link=Wallmapu Welserland.png|Kaiserdom of Welserland|link=Welserland Trivia *Cute fictional animals (from Fantasy Forest Story and Terra Monsters for example) co-exist with extinct and real-life fauna. More information is provided here. Category:Locations Category:Lore Category:Planets